Negara Sebenarnya
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Jangan cengeng hei, anak bodoh! Jangan biarkan rakyatmu mati karena ulahmu hei, anak bodoh. Summary hancur ficnya juga. Judulnya gak nyambung sama aslinya   '.


Author's note: Ah, baru kali ini bikin fic kayak gini, jadi mohon bantuannya! .". Tolong koreksiin fic bikinanku ini ya. Ah saya mau curcol sebentar sekalian teriak: "HOI DUO TEMIN GUA, BALIKKIN DUIT GUA CEPAT CEPAT YA! TERIMA KASIH." ya segitu aja, maaf capslock tadi kepencet #dor. Oke fic ini bikin geregetan takut jelek maaf banget ya kalau jelek.

Rate: T-M entahlah, saya bingung memilihnya.

Summary: Jangan cengen hei, anak bodoh! Jangan biarkan rakyakmu mati karena ulahmu hei, anak bodoh. Summary hancur ficnya juga .

Warning: Gak jelas, miss typo, gaje, OOC, dan banyak lagi...

.

.

_Hei, anak bodoh! Kemari kau!_

_Urus __**negaramu**__!_

_Jangan kau selalu cengen!_

_._

_._

_Korupsi dimana-mana!_

_Apakah benar kau adalah __**sebuah negara**__?_

_Kalau kau seorang negara dimana __**keberanianmu**__!_

_._

_._

_Hei, anak bodoh!_

_Jangan pernah lupakan budayamu, jangan biarkan negara lainnya mencurinya, dan..._

_Jangan biarkan harga diri negara kita terinjak-injak!_

_._

_._

_Hei, anak bodoh!_

_Dimana kau yang dulu?_

_Kau yang __**berani mati **__dan yang __**berjuang untuk bangsamu**__?_

_._

_._

_Jangan cengen dan hanya bisa menyalahkan negara lain!_

_Buat harga diri negara ini lebih!_

_Jangan biarkan __**rakyatmu mati **__karena __**ulahmu**__!_

_._

_._

_Biarkan kami para rakyat __hidup dengan tenang._

_Tidak ada korupsi dimana-mana_

_Apakah kau mengerti hei, anak bodoh?_

_._

_._

_Tahukah kau?_

_Bahwa di negara__**mu **__ini yang __besar__ yang menang dan yang __kecil__ yang kalah?_

_Tahukah kau?_

_._

_._

_Bagaimana aku dapat __**membanggakan**__ dirimu wahai negaraku._

_Bila kau selalu seperti ini._

_Prilakumu, sifatmu, dan kelembekkanmu akan hukum?_

_._

_._

_Hei, anak bodoh!_

_Jangan marah karena aku memanggilmu seperti itu!_

_Karena kau memang belum bisa bijak._

_._

_._

_Bila kau memang sebuah negara!_

_**Buktikan!**_

_Karena kami sudah muak dengan semua omong kosongmu!_

_._

_._

_Jangan salahkan para koruptor!_

_Salahkan dirimu sendiri, mengapa?_

_Karena kau tidak pernah __tegas__ dengan semua __hukum di negaramu__ ini!_

_._

_._

_Wanita yang berasal dari negaramu itu dipermainkan! Dilecehkan...!_

_Artinya mereka tidak takut kepadamu_

_Karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah __**tegas**__!_

_._

_._

_Kau membiarkan mereka para koruptor bersuka cita._

_Kau juga membiarkan mereka para rakyat kecil menangis._

_**Mengapa**__?_

_._

_._

_Hei, anak bodoh!_

_Apakah kau suka dengan panggilanmu itu? Tentu tidak bukan?_

_Lalu buktikanlah bahwa kau memang bisa menjadi anak yang __**pintar**__!_

_._

_._

_Jangan hanya memikirkan __uang__!_

_Jangan hanya memikirkan __para petinggimu__!_

_Pikirkanlah juga __rakyat kecilmu__!_

_._

_ . _

_Rakyatmu menangis meminta makan_

_Anak-anak bangsamu __menjelek-jelekkan__ dirimu sendiri._

_Mereka __**malu **__karena dirimu._

_._

_._

_Jangan iri pada Jepang atau China yang maju!_

_Pikirkanlah __negaramu__ itu!_

_Pikirkanlah rakyatmu yang banyak menderita karena __kebodohanmu__ sendiri!_

_._

_._

_Dimana __**prinsip-prinsip**__mu itu?_

_Kemana perginya __**kehebatan**__mu di masa lalu?_

_Dan kemana perginya __**ketegasan**__mu yang dulu?_

_._

_._

_Kau __**benci**__ pada __**Malaysia**__._

_Karena ia terus mencuri dan mengambil budaya__**mu**__ itu._

_Tapi apakah kau sendiri __**membudidayakan budayamu**__ itu?_

_._

_._

_Kau terlalu __**gusar**__._

_Kau terlalu __**cemas**__._

_Tapi kau juga terlalu __**santai**__._

_._

_._

_Hei, anak bodoh!_

_Masih ada waktu untuk mengubah semua itu!_

_Tapi ubahlah dirimu dahulu baru negaramu!_

_._

_._

_Jangan pernah tergiur dengan bau __**sedap dari uang**__._

_Tergiurlah dengan __**budaya**__mu sendiri._

_Kau mengerti!_

_._

_._

_Merah sebagai lambang keberanian!_

_Putih sebagai lambang kesucian!_

_Dan __garuda sebagai lambang negaramu__ itu!_

_._

_._

_Apakah kau lupa?_

_Akan __**Bhineka tunggal ika**__?_

_Yang artinya bersatu walau berbeda, lantas mengapa?_

_._

_._

_Saksi bisu hilang dari pengawasanmu!_

_Mati di tangan para koruptor dan hanya kau biarkan saja._

_Sadarlah akan yang kau lakukan hei, anak bodoh!_

_._

_._

_Hidup bukanlah hanya senang._

_Tangis dan gertak gigi pun ada diantara kesenanganmu._

_Jangan pernah menyesal untuk __menjadi sebuah negara__!_

_._

_._

_Kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan perdebatanmu dengan Malaysia._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena kau tidak pernah __**mempersiapkan**__ senjatamu dari awal._

.

.

_Jangan pernah ulangi__ apa yang telah kau lakukan_

_Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang lagi_

_Dan jangan pernah biarkan harga diri negaramu terinjak-injak lagi!_

_._

_._

_Berubahlah hei, anak bodoh!_

_Jangan cengen seperti dulu lagi!_

_Berkobarlah seperti __**api**__ yang tidak akan pernah __**padam**__!_

_._

_._

_Jangan pernah sangka bahwa ini hanya __**bercanda**__!_

_**Seriuslah**__!_

_Kau mengerti!_

_._

_._

_Jaga negaramu!_

_Jaga juga rakyatmu!_

_Jangan juga gampang menyerah!_

_._

_._

_Jagalah mereka seperti berlian__._

_Jagalah rakyat, budaya, dan negaramu._

_Tuntaskan kejahatan dari negaramu itu!_

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

**Author's note: Tuh kan ancur beneran tolong kasih saran, kritik, dan yang lainnya ya! Terima kasih **

**Sebetulnya saya kesal sama Indonesia, gara-gara soal korupsi dan lain-lain. Kalau ada yang pengen saya hapus ceritanya tinggal bilang aja, soalnya saya pikir juga ceritanya kok gini amat. Maaf ya kalau saya bilang Indonesia 'Hei, anak bodoh.' Sungguh saya minta maaf =='.**

**R&R pliss...**

**Sign, Meine Nacht.**


End file.
